As electronic chip devices become ever denser to achieve faster and faster processing speeds, there has been a corresponding increase in the amount of heat loads generated by the electronic chip devices. The electronic chip devices are often equipped with individual cooling devices, such as fans and heat sinks, designed to increase dissipation of the heat loads into ambient airflow. In addition, heat is typically removed from the ambient airflow through use of one or more room level air conditioning units.
Oftentimes, the level of heat load generation varies for different locations of a space containing the electronic chip devices. By way of example in which a plurality of electronic chip devices are arranged in multiple electronics racks, the electronic chip devices arranged in one of the electronics racks may generate a greater amount of heat load as compared with the electronic chip devices arranged in another one of the electronics racks. In this example, the one or more room level air conditioning units supplies both of sets of electronic chip devices with airflow that is at substantially the same temperature and at substantially the same flow rate. Thus, one set of electronic chip devices is likely to receive deficient amounts of cooling, while another set of electronic chip device is likely to receive an overabundance of cooling.
Those electronic chip devices that receive deficient amounts of cooling are likely have shorter useful lifespans. In addition, supplying unnecessarily high levels of cooling provisioning to the electronic chip devices results in inefficiencies and wasted energy consumption.
It would thus be desirable to enable temperature control without suffering from the drawbacks and disadvantages associated with conventional temperature control arrangements.